Star Wars Effect
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: Adventures of the Tempest team and Leia and Boba Fett. Sorry for bad summary
1. Chapter1

Tempest squad

This first chapter is some what base off of Halo 5 opening and Halo Legends the package.

Tempest crew

Sara Ryder Captain

Vetra Nyx smuggler

Scott Ryder

Cora Harper

Drax

Sam A.I

Lexi asari medic

Kallo pilot

Suvi

Gil

Sara Ryder was attaching the last bit of her armor and weapons which was a rifle, pistol and one of her farther's lightsabers. (Sara have N7 armor but there is no N7 on the armor and appearance is the one from Nickspartan300. Deviantart) Sara caught her reflection in a panel next to her locker. She saw her white shaggy hair, her silver color eyes, black lines on her cheeks which were birth marks and the scar next to her right eyes. She was Sara Ryder leader of Tempest squad a unit in the New Republic forces. Captain of the Tempest a fast scout ship that serve as the team transport and home.

After gazing at herself for a few moments Sara then said as she turn to the others in the armory. "Sam bring up the holo for our mission." The voice that belong to the AI Sam responded. "Of course Captain Ryder." And then in the middle of the room projected by holo projectors a image of mountain with a fortress on it.

"Intel say that Republic troops and some civilians are being held in the fortress. We'll drop behind Imperial lines and rescue them and here is our point of entrance." Said Sara point out their point of entrancing. A part of the map lit up above and behind the base.

"Nomad?" Asked Drax their Krogen crew member. But Sara shook her head. "We need to be fast and get in and out before the imps know what hit them. Because they are going get bomb by the Y Wings that will hit the base after the X Wings have dealt with the turrets and the Tie Fighters and hopeful we got the prisoners out." The team didn't need any more info on what they were going do. Vetra Nyx Said as she loaded her Modified Cyclone assault rifle. "Does anyone want to give any words of encouragement?" She smiled at her girlfriend.

Scott Ryder, Sara twin brother (his appearance is the one from nickspartan300.) walk over to the weapon rack grab his gun, their dad's second lightsaber on his hip. He then said jokingly. "Well if the Force can hear how scared I was the rest of you can surely hear it as well." He look at the rest with a smile. "So who buying the first rounds tonight?" The others smiled as well and Sara Said. "You keep forgetting Scott. You ask you buy."

"Well then it's lucky I bought some Corellia whiskey." They all laugh then Came Cora Harper, Scott's girlfriend voice over the speakers. "Nearing the drop zone in 3 minutes."

Then they put on their helmets and put their weapons on their backs. Then Sara Said. "Keep the Tempest At a safe distance and be ready for pick up." Kallo voice spoke through the speaker as the bay door open. "Understood drop in 5,4,3,2,1, drop!" With that the team jump out of the Tempest and dove towards snowing mountain with the fortress on it that was their target.

As they flew down using their jump jets to move them through the air and slow their speed. Feeling the wind in her hair Sara Said. "Com check?" Each of the squad reported that their coms were good. Then they landed on a slope which without breaking pace ran down it. "Team there are a group of stormtroopers head of you." Came Sam voice in the head set.

"Thanks Sam I got them!" Sara then use a rock to launch herself into the air and before the six Stormtroopers knew what was happening Sara had landed between them slamming her fist into the ground send out of Force blast that send the soldiers flying. Sara and Scott were Force sensitive and had gotten basic Jedi training from their farther before he died.

They continued down the mountain aprocehing their way in. Sara raise her arm up and said into her Omni tool.

"This is Ryder to Silver squadron begin the attack."

Almost immediately a replied. "Copy That." And from the sky on the opposite side of the base a group of SX4-Wing (from r2studio.deviantart.) deceased and started firing on the base just as the team reach their door.

Vetra through a grenade ahead of them which exploded when it hit the door blowing it open. The team jump through the burning and smoking hole shooting at each Stormtrooper that appeared before them and soon they were at the prison cells. Sara activate her Omni tool forming the hacker. (Just like R2 one but as a Omni tool.) she got Sam into the bases systems. "Sam open the cells and gather as much info as you can."

"On it." Said Sam and after a few moments he said. "I have access."

The doors open and the prisoners came out. Including rebel soldiers and some civilians. "Let's move it people!" Order Scott and they started heading down. Shooting or ramming in the case with Drax at the troopers that they came across. "Team this is Tempest." Came Suvi over the coms. "What is it Tempest?"

"Silver squadron have dealt with the canons and is finishing up the Tie fighters. Bombers will be coming in 6 minutes." After a moment Sara Said. "Tempest We have the packages and heading to the landing pad."

"Copy, Tempest on aproceh." Reply Kallo. Soon they were at the landing pad shooting at the Stormtroopers on it as the Tempest was flying in, lowing the ramp. It hovered above the pad not fully landing. "Everyone on bombers will be coming in two minutes!" Said Vetra as she and the others covered the people as they climb the ramp.

When the last of the people were on the team got on. "Get us out of here Kallo!" Said Scott and the Tempest rose up and turn blast off. They past the Y Wings as they swoop in and hammered the base.

In the cargo bay Lexi and Oola came in and began check the prisoners for injury for they weren't in the best shape after being prisoners of the Imperials.

Sara and the rest of the team made their way to the bridge. When they entered Suvi said. "We are ready to jump to lightspeed and drop off the people we pick up and Admiral Akbar wants to talk."

"Understood." Said Sara. She look around at her friends, her family. "Good work team." Everyone else smiled. Then they went to remove their armor and went on their duties around the ship.

Sara went to the holo table upstairs and active a connection. Soon Admiral Akbar leader of the Republic military forces appeared across from Sara. "Ah good Ryder I heard of your success with the rescue. You team does it job well."

"Thank you sir. I was told you wanted to talk to me about something?" Akbar nodded. "Yes we gotten reports from Corbos."


	2. Chapter2

Council members

1 Yoda

2 Luke Skywalker

3 Obi Wan Kenboi

4 Anakin Skywalker

5 Ashoka Tano

6 Kit Fisto

7 Plo Koon

8 Moshae Sjefa

9 Leia Skywalker

10 Shaak Ti

11 Galen Marek

12 Kanan Jarrus

On Corasant the Jedi Temple.

Two Younlings jump on from rail to rail blocking blasts from the remotes shooting at them. "Come on We can do this." Said the first youngling a Torgrath girl name Reenyai to her partner a human girl name Nelit'a. Who said in a slightly panic voice. "I don't think so. There more and more coming." Then not seeing it because of her helmet Reenyai bonk her head on the next bar. She started to lose her balance. "Ah... cover me!"

"With What I can hardly get up here?" Said Nelit'a. Her friend wait for a remote to hit her but when no shots were fired she mange to lift her helmet out of her eyes and look around. "Hey the remotes stop firing did you do that?" Then came a voice from below them. "No I did that. Now what are youngling such as yourselves doing in this room?" The younglings look down to see a figure with her hood up looking at them. "Master Jade! We were Uh just trying it out." Said Nelit'a embarrassingly. "This training regiment is for masters and their junior padwans." Said Mara Jade Skywalker wife of Luke Skywalker in a calm voice. "But Master were almost through the course.." Said Reenyai. Mara's mouth gave a slight smirk as the younglings were only 10 feet off the ground. "Well... at least the first few feet." Add Reenyai with a nerves laugh.

"I can see that get down here please." Said Mara removing her hood her red hair flowing down her shoulders. The two jump down in front of her. They shuffled their feet's. "Jedi Knights get hurt on this course. Which is why younglings like you are forbidden here."

Reenyai gaze down. "We're sorry Master Jade. We were just trying it out."

"We are so busted." Muttered Nelit'a. Mara nodded. "Indeed both of you could have been hurt. As punishment you'll both of you will be cleaning all the dorm rooms for you fellow younglings."

"Aww man." Both them said. Then suddenly a voice came from the doorway. "Come now Mara surely you can go easy on them. After all their only children." The three look over to see Supreme Chancellor Padme Amidala and also her husband Luke and Leia's mom. Mara look at her mother in law for a few seconds then sighed and turn back to the two younglings. "Fine you'll do twenty stances of the basic lightsaber fighting form instead. Go to the courtyard I'll check on your progress later." The two had relived looks on their faces. They bowed to Mara and immediately left on their way out they stop in front the Chancellor to say. "Thank you Mrs. Skywalker." Padme smiled at them and said. "Your welcome, just make sure you obey rules ok." They nodded and promise they will and left.

Padme look at her daughter the smile still on her face. Mara rolled her eyes but she was smiling as well. "So what brings the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic to the Jedi Temple. I doubt you just came to just spoil a couple of younglings." Padme chuckled. "Your right i here for the council meeting. But until Leia, Luke and you give me and Anakin grandchildren who else am I suppose to spoil?"

Mara blushed then she and Padme began to walk towards the council room. Once they arrived they saw the 12 council members in their chairs. Some like Leia were in hologram since they couldn't be there in person. They were look at a holo in the middle. "The Empire is probably thinking what to do next." Said Kit Fisto with his usual smile on his face. "Agreed the assassination of the Republic senator give them a opportunity." Said Kenobi. "I'm already on the trail for the one that order the hit." Said Leia. The rest nodded. "In the mean time what about the distressed call from Corbos?" Asked Ashoka. Padme spoke up. "Admiral Ackbar is sending Tempest Squad to check it out."

Everyone look at her. "Dark something I sense I do waits for them." Said Yoda. Then Galen said. "Sara Ryder and her team are very skilled in fighting the unknown." Moshae then added. "Still may the Force be with them." Everyone again nodded. They continued to discuss about the war with the Empire and other matters.


	3. Chapter3

The Tempest crew was standing around the holo table apart from Suvi, Kallo and Gil. Sara look around There was her brother Scott and his girlfriend Cora a formal Asari Huntress, Drax the veteran warrior, Jaal an Angaran male and the tempest tech member, and finally there was Oola (replacement for Peebe.) a twilek female that they free from being a slave dancer. Oola have Come along way, learning from everyone new skills and Sara have notice that she and Suvi had gotten very close. Sara have hope for the two. "We are going to the mining colony Corbos." Said Sara.

"What happened?" Asked Cora and Sara hit a button on the table and a message appeared. It was full of static as was the words that came. "Corbos... Mining Colony! We Are Under Attack! Some Sort Of Creature. We Have No Weapons Against!" The minor raised his hands face full of fear as his last words came out. "SEND HELP PLEASE!!"

The message cut off. Their was silent around the table for few moments then Sara Said. "The Republic fleet is off fighting against the Empire along with the Jedi. So we are going to Corbos." The rest were silent for a moment then Scott Asked. "What the plan when we get there?"

"We look for survivors and find out what attack them." Said Sara. "Who going looking?" Asked Verta. "You, me and Jaal. Scott and Cora will keep a eye on the ship." Scott look worried but he nodded. Then came Kallo voice over the speakers. "Captain Ryder we are ready to make the jump to Corbos."

"Roger, Kallo make the jump." Order Sara. Through the windows the stars resolve into the tunnel of hyper space. "Ok we have 7 hours until we arrive at Corbos let's get ready." Said Sara and the team disburse leaving Sara and Scott alone.

"I don't like this." Said Scott and Sara knew that he can sense the same thing she did. Something was waiting for them at Corbos and it wasn't friendly.

7 hours later

Sara was on the bridge at the Captain console. Then Suvi spoke. "We are arriving at Corbos in 3, 2, 1." They came out of hyperspace over the storm covered planet. As Sara look at the planets she could feel dread starting to come over her as She sense the planet. A consul beep.

"We are getting a auto distress beacon. But no communication." Said Suvi. Sara nodded and then called on the radio. Though sweat was slowly going down her face. "This Sara Ryder, Captain of the Tempest Of the new Republic. Calling Corbos mining colony. We are responding to your distress call. Please answer." There was only static.

"Maybe they can't respond. Maybe hiding from what attack them." Said Suvi. "Maybe, Let's go check, Kallo take us in."

The Tempest began to go down to the planet. Once in atmosphere they enter a rain storm as they near the colony. "The excavation site are in those craters." Said Suvi. As they near the colony Sara noted that the place that was a mining colony though not very profitable look like a war zone.

Then Sara grip her head. "Ah." Vetra who just entered with Jaal quickly went over. "Sara are you alright?!" Sara blink trying to regain her focus. "I can hear the screams for help!" Vetra look worried but everyone knew of the Ryder's connections to the Force. After a few moments Sara mange to straighten. "I'm Alright but let's get down there and help anyone we can."

After a moment everyone nodded and Kallo began the landing. Sara turn to Vetra and Jaal. "Let's go." They went to arm themselves for a fight that Sara hope wouldn't come.


	4. Chapter4

The 4th Jedi fleet it flagship the battle-carrier the Vigilance. The ship was heavy armor. But she was fear because she was home to the most feared squadrons in the galaxy Rouge and Phoenix squadron. A lone Force Knight was waiting in the hanger. Jedi Master Leia Skywalker daughter of Master Anakin Skywalker and queen of Naboo Padme Skywalker. Twin sister to Luke Skywalker and Apprentice to Ashoka.

She watch a ship flown in the ship called Slave 1 landed in the hanger bay. Once it had landed the door open and a figure step down.

"Hello Boba." Said Leia.

"I was wondering when you would finally need my service again Jedi." Said the most feared and respected bounty hunter in his green mandalore armor. As he stood in front of her. "But then my service doesn't come cheap."

They stood for a minute in silence then Boba Fett raise his hands up and as he started to take his helmet off as he said.

"But from you darling." He brush his brown hair out of his brown eyes and gave Leia a smile.

"I'd settle for a good kiss it's been a long time Leia."

Leia blush in the way only Boba could make her do. "Boba Fett you still know how to embarrass a girl."

Boba smiled again and wrap one arm around Leia waste and right before he pulled her into a passionate kiss said. "I can do more than that honey." Leia was caught off guard by the kiss but that didn't stop her from returning it. Lucky for Boba he was the only one who could pull a stunt like that any one else would of got their lips and balls burned off by her lightsabers.

When the separated both breathing hard Leia said "you do always known how to take a girl's breath away."

They stood there body press together. "I take it your assignment requires some secrecy?" Asked Boba. "Yes more intel gathering but we still have some time before we arrived and I was wondering if you want to have some dinner?" Said Leia.

"Do you have personal quarters on the ship?" Asked Fett. "Yes." Said Leia giving him a wicked smile. "But I'd rather we go to your ship."

Dinner composed of mostly field rastions and synth meat. But the food didn't matter as both had missed each other touch for a long time.

"Do you still remember the first time we meet?" Asked Leia as her hands ran over Boba scared body.

Boba gave a small laugh. "How can't i you almost chopped my head of with your lightsaber." As he kissed Leia's neck.

"That because you keep throwing thermal detonator at me." Leia said holding Boba head her fingers tangled in his hair. "Oh yeah." As he nibble her neck as his hands ran up and down her body.

"You and your Master Ashoka was it was chasing down this weeqauy which was also happened to be my contract bounty." Said Boba as his hand needed Leia ass.

"And for obvious reasons both of us wouldn't give up." Said Leia between kisses.

"Which is why the weeqauy got the drop on us all trapping us with a pair of rancors." Said Boba

"We had to work together on that." Said Leia they laid together arms and legs tangled together Leia's head under the crook of Boba's neck.

"And a couple of more missions bumping into each other and who would ever think we end up like this." Said Boba peppering her hair with kisses.

"I'm just as surprised as you beloved especially because everyone think we hate each other but stranger thing have happened." Said Leia tracing the scars on Boba's chest one by one.

They laid there holding each other Leia could sense there was something on Boba mind.

"Even if I wasn't a Force sensitive I can tell something up with you Boba what is it?"

Boba look into Leia's brown beautiful eyes. This woman could read him like a book. Then took a deep breath then gave her a smile brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"I managed to invest some earned bounty on a large property on Naboo one hundred eighty acres of forest, grass lands and lakes. There also a mansion built there fully maintained." Boba paused a moment looking at Leia then took a deep breath. "What do you think it a good place to settle down?"

Leia eyes widened. "Goodness is that your way of proposing?"

"For better or worse darling." Said Boba with hope in his eyes. Leia smiled and lean up to kiss him passionately. After the kiss Leia said. "That my answer now you need my father answer but good you ask me first other wise you probably have no head to ask me." Boba chuckle "Asking you took more courage then anything I ever done." Then Leia comlink from her pile of clothes peep and came out her brother Master Dum voice. "Master Skywalker come in." Leia chuckled. "I forgot I had my comm." She pick it up before she press the button Boba Said. "Liar."

"I'm here Kanan."

"I will like you to join me on the bridge we will be arriving at our destination in two hours."

Leia look at Boba he nodded.

"Give is a few minutes."

Twenty minutes later on the bridge.

Leia saw Kanan Dum his face bearded his hair tie back in a ponytail, his eyes cover by a green mask because he was blinded by a Dark Side user counter. Next to him was Hera his twi'lek wife, pilot of the Ghost and leader of Phoenix squad. Behind them was their adopted son and Kanan's apprentice Ezra his gun blade at his side. Next to him was his mandalore girlfriend Sabine Ren.

"Greetings Master Skywalker Boba Fett it a pleasure both of you can join us we will arrive on the outskirts of the system and where we can began our mission." Said Kanan.

"Nice to see you too Kanan and We don't need to be so formal. Let get down to business."


	5. Chapter5

Sara, Vetra, and Jaal went down the ramp and into the rain. They look around at the destruction of the colony. Building look like they were rip open, vehicles were crushed.

"Hate this." Said Vetra they had their weapons ready. "Sam anything?" Asked Sara. "I detect no life though there is two things that seem to be wrong."

"What do you mean?" Asked Sara as she reach out with the Force and have already found what she thinks to be something.

"What ever did this is big judging by the destruction but is able to hide but there is something to the north but I can't be sure." Sara could also sense something to the north as well. But was more focused on a somewhat intact building near by. She can tell that someone was masking themselves with the Force and doing it well. Sara could only find it because she recognized the method.

"And the second is there is someone Force sensitive hiding themselves." Sam agreed. "Yes giving our past experience with dealing with Force users like yourself and Scott." Sara nodded and they moved towards the building. Even though it was more intact then the rest of the builds there was still a hole in the side. Weapons at the ready they move towards the hole.

The Sara raised her hand up to stop the others who heard some voices. "It coming back!" Said a child their voice full of fear. Then came a voice that giving by the tone and what they said told the others what kind of specie was in there. "It not the Leviathan, to small but what ever it is I swear by the stars that it won't hurt you."

After a moment for silent and looking at her companions Sara called out. "We won't hurt you. My name is Sara Ryder, Captain of the Tempest. We're here to help. We are going Come in so please relax!" After a minute or two there Came the voice again. "If you are friend get in here now!"

Sara and the others entered the building which look like it was hit by tornado. The only sign of life was the Angaran female with blue skin holding a blaster in her hand and the three children behind her.

When the Angaran saw them her face became relived. "Thanks the Stars."

Jaal then said. "Olsa. What are you doing here?" Sara look at Jaal. "Olsa the Angara paleontologists?" Olsa nodded. "Yes that's me. I'll tell you everything. But right now we need to get these children to safety." Sara nodded. "Ok but is there anymore survivors?" Olsa shook her head. "No just us." They to got back to the Tempest. Once there Lexi and Oola took care of the kids. Sara and the others were around the research table.

"Alright What happened?" Asked Sara. Olsa took a deep breath. "10 days go minors found a fossil of giant creature. I was called to identify it. I arrived 5 days ago. I couldn't figure out want creature it was but drawing that some of the colony had found Said it name was called the Leviathan a monster that eat souls. 2 days ago that attack came from alive one. I send you the video." On the table scenes of huge creature with 4 red eyes, pinchers huge mouth attacking the colony. "Luckily that with my training in the Force I was able to hide me and children from being found. But we must destroy this monster."

Everyone seem to be taken back. "I Thought you would be wanting us to save or keep this beast alive." Said Cora. Olsa shook her head. "This beast is a child of the Dark Side and it does eat souls. I been hearing them cried out for help for days. We must help them!"

"She right." Said Vetra. "This creature must be stop. If the Empire was able to get it." She didn't need to finish. "Where do think we should start?" Asked Sara to Olsa. She called up a map. "The Beast is north."

"We'll deal with it." Sara Said with determined look on her face. So about ten minutes later Sara, Vetra, Drax, Scott and Cora we're ready. Before leaving Sara said to Jaal. "If we don't come back or if that creature is coming your way you take off and leave us behind."

"But Ryder-." Started Jaal but Sara raised her hand up. "Your first priority is protecting these children. Also if the Tempest is destroyed we won't be able to leave any way." After a two minute Jaal sigh. "Understood." Sara patted his shoulder then left.


	6. Chapter6

The Slave 1 weave around the slow moving space rocks heading closer to the station call Demons Run where Boba Fett and his fiancé would meet their contact and began their hunt for the traitor senator. "We're almost at the coordinates." Boba were at the controls when he heard Leia's voice from behind him in the bedroom where she was changing. "Love can I ask you something?"

"What is it darling?" Said Boba still focusing on the controls. Leia voice came a again as she exited the bedroom. "I know we're supposed to pose as mercenaries but-.." Boba turn to look and Said. "Whoa!!" When he saw her. (If you want a better idea of the outfit look up ArmorWing. Deviantart drawing which this is basic on. I'm not very good at describing cloths.) "Where in the name of the Force did you get this outfit?" Asked Leia with amuse smile on her face. Boba blush slightly in the way only Leia could make him. "In... Tatooine."

Leia smiled widen. "HMMMM, There hesitation there." Boba was also smiling. "Well... I was actually thinking of you when I bought it and on this mission it would certainly suit as a distraction on any enemies we encounter." Leia move over to him and sat down next to her Love. "Good excuse.." Boba chuckled as put on his helmet. "I thought you'd like that." Leia lean in close and whisper seductively. "I will also like the plain you have for that metal bikini in your room as well. But best not tell my dad." Boba was silent and was about to speak when Leia then said. "There the Demon Runs Station."

Time skip while talking to the station manger

"We're look for a contact of mine. His name is Leero Dabiz." The station manger look confused. "According to my records Dabiz died in his quarters just yesterday a heart attack."

"Damn it.." curse Boba. "What do we do now?" Asked Leia concern. Boba look at her. "We watch our backs because whoever killed him know we're coming." The station master look confused.

"Killed? But the records show no foul play in the autopsy reports." He press the button to the door. "Here. I'll show you the reports themselves.

The door open to reviled a squad of troopers. "Prepare to die!" Yelled one of the mercenaries. Boba and Leia who had a slight smile on her face look at each other then using Force Push Leia Said. "You first!" The push send to mercenaries fly back onto the ground and on top of each other. One said. E Chu' Ta!!! Our contractor never mentioned any stinking Force Users!!!" Another Said. "She just took out most of our guys!!" Boba pointed left arm saying. "Not Bad Love! If I'm not mistaken your powers are getting stronger." Leia answered as she pull out her lightsaber out. "I've been training harder." Then Boba launch rockets from his gauntlet. As one of the mercenaries who mange to get to his feet just mange to say. "Bloody He-" He didn't finish because the rockets blew him and his friends to dust blasting a hold through the wall.

People look up at the blast included their target. "Right were they say he would be." Said Boba. "I got him!" Said Leia as she leap down to the ground. Leia land in front of the traitor who pulled out a blaster. "Are you sure you want to do that?" Asked Leia igniting her lightsaber. He fired yelling. "Get back!" Leia block the bolts moving closer. When she got close enough she slash the the blaster in haft then place her blade near his neck. "Want to end up like that blaster?" Then Leia notches where the traitor eyes were. "Then stop looking at my chest!" He quickly brought his eyes up. "Sorry I just didn't know Jedi would wear nice things." Leia turn to see Boba using his jetpack landing near them. "Hate to say it but you were right about the outfit. We got him." Boba chuckled as he approached. "Outstanding." They handcuff the traitor and made their way back to the ship.


	7. Chapter7

They reach the north cliffs and started to climb. As they climb Sara could hear the cries of the colonies souls getting louder. Soon they reach the top. Sara took her gun from her back and ready herself as did the others. There before them was the Leviathan looking down at them. "We have a score to settle!" Yelled Sara at the beast. Which growled at them. "Open fire!" Ordered Cora and they began firing at the monster.

The beast roared as the bolts hit it but they didn't seem to to do much damage. When it launch it's pinchers at them they were ever shot or whacked away by Drax's hammer. Still the team dove out of the way. Sara notice some weird membranes on the beast back. "That's where he keeps the souls." Sara realize.

As the fight continued Sara mange to land on it back and look down at the membrane with swirling form of the ghost inside. Sara activated her farther's lightsaber and stab at it. The blade pierce the membrane and Sara could see the ghost in it leave. Though there were still others membranes. But before she could get to them she was thrown off. Sara landed next to the others.

Then the ground shifted and crack began to appeared. "The ground is going to collapse into the cavern below!" Said Sam. "Grab the ropes!" Cried Sara. They mange to do so just before the ground fell away sending them and the Leviathan down into what ever was below. Which happened to be a bunch of lava.

They mange to grab the ropes while the Leviathan fell into the lava under them. "I think we'd better get down before we fall." Said Sara. "You think!" Said Scott.

Some how they mange to get to a pipe that was near them and got to the ground.

"The beast must be dead." Said Drax. But Sara shook her head. "I can still hear the screams for help. Our fight is not done!" As to prove her point the Leviathan burst up wards shaking the lava every where. Luckily Cora form a shield to protect them. "What can kill this thing!" Yelled Vetra angrily. Sara look around and then spotted a generator and cables connected to it. "I have a idea!"

As Sara and the others keep the Leviathan busy Scott mange to get to the controls of the generator. He press buttons and soon the machine started to hum. "I'm ready!" Yelled Scott. Sara who been slashing with her lightsaber immediately headed towards the intact cables. "Everyone get clear!" She order jumping. Once on the cable Sara turn to the Leviathan which was focus on her. Sara raised her lightsaber. "Come on you ugly leech!"

The Leviathan gave another roar and attack it's mouth open to swallow Sara whole. "Now!" Yelled Sara jumping out of the way as the huge jaws clamp down on the cables. Scott flip the power switch. Arcs of lightning ran over the Leviathan like the storm outside. It's skin burned more than the lava did to it. The membranes on it's back cracked and the bursts like light bulbs. The soul eater fell to the ground.

Then Sara and the others saw ghostly shapes coming from the membranes. "They're free I can hear them!" Said Sara tears slowly running down her face. "I'm not Force sensitive kid but I think they are saying thank you." Said Drax as the ghost of the colonies of Corbos vanished taking their voices that been filling Sara mind with them leaving silence. But Sara was glad for the quit. "Let's go home." Said Vetra taking Sara hand and whip the happy tears off her face.

When they got back to the Tempest they were immediately met by Olsa who gave Sara a hug. "I can hear the colonies spirts begin set free! The silence is a relief!"

Sara smiled again. "What will you do now Olsa?" The angaran release Sara. "I will first take the children back to Aya with me to my home. I try to find their families but if I can't then I'll will adopt them and raise them as my own." Just then the three children appeared and immediately started giving the teams hugs of their own. "You kill the monster! Thank you!" Said one as she hug Drax who chuckled. "Your welcome kid."

Once the hugging was done Lexi appeared. "Time for a check up." She said and everyone laugh. "K Lexi." Said Sara then called out. "Kallo you can take off and set course for Aya and Suvi inform the New Republic about everything." There were confirmations over the speakers and the Tempest started to rise up off the ground and into the sky.


End file.
